Insanity, and Hyperthymesia
by Monster-Of-Chaos13
Summary: Ira R. James, is insane, and broken. She has no family, she has been on the run since 1902, and never has she trusted anyone. Now when the Avengers need help, defeating Loki, what will it take to get this girl to come out of her shell? Can she find family, and true love on the way? And how old is this 17 year old really? Coulson will he live, or die? R&R Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea a few day's ago so I hope you Enjoy! I also have other stories pleas check them out. Nothing is Never What it Seems to Be, you just haave to be in the supernatural kind of stories. If you review, or P.M. me, I can eplain who June, Thomas, and the other's are.**

** I doint own anything, but the story line, and Ira. (eye-ra)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Recruiting Ira R. James

October 16, 1902

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I looked up from my studies. Father was working in the basement, when the police banged on our door.

My father came running up to me with a needle in hid hand, when one of the men yelled, "Come out, Mr. James!"

"Father, what ever is happening?" I asked, becoming scared.

"Do not fear my child. Remember when I told you I would care for you forever, and more?" I nodded

"I made this. It keeps you alive forever. You shall never die, my sweet Ira."

"But papa, what's going to happen to you?"

"Do not fret my dear one. These men that are here, they will take you away. This will only hurt just a little bit."

He took the needle, and stuck me in the right shoulder.

"Now run," My father said to me, as the men beat down the door.

"Run, and never look back my dear! Run, go!"

I got up, and grabbed my satchel. Inside had everything I needed.

As I ran out the door my father called to me, "Happy 17th birthday, dear Ira!"

And that was the last I ever heard from Roy L. James again.

* * *

Spring, 2013

My name is Ira R. James. I have jet black hair, light green eye's, and I'm about 5'9. I've been running for a while now.

I was in Romania, I don't know where though. I just took some train. I've been running for awhile now. I've became to the point where I don't trust anyone, for anything.

I booked a hotel room a while back, sadly I have to keep running.

I had changed into a pair of black shorts, and a tight purple tank-top. I heard a faint pair of foot steps. I picked up my sword, and swung at the man who came in.

"Miss. James," He said, eyeing the sword that stopped inches from his neck.

He was a African/American man, he was wearing all black, a trench coat, and an eye patch.

"How do you know, my name?" I asked him.

"I am Nick Fury, of S.H.E.I.L.D, it means S-"

I cut him off saying, " I know what it mean's bubble guppy! Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. "

"Well Miss. James, I need your help. The world is in grave danger, and I need your skill set."

"Why should I help you? I mean you could just try, and kill me like everybody else?"

"Miss. James I ca-"

"Wait! Did you say S.H.E.I.L.D? You didn't you?"

He laughed under his breath, "Yes Miss. James I did say S.H-,"

"Oh! Brilliant!" I yelled. I put down my sowrd, and put it back in the case. I was muttering under my breath in gibberish when that Nick guy started talking again.

"Miss. James, would you come help?"

"Beth? Oh! Ie, ie. Byddwn wrth fy modd i ddod! Os mai dim ond gallwn i ddod o hyd i ... Na, na na hynny!

Arhoswch! Beth yw eich enw eto? Oh sori! Fi jyst yn crwydro ar, ac ymlaen, ac ymlaen. Nawr, beth oedd ei oeddech yn ei ddweud? "(What? Oh! Yes, yes. I would love to come! If only I could find... No, no not that!

Wait! What's your name again? Oh sorry! I just ramble on, and on, and on. Now what was it you were saying?" Welsh)

He looked confused as I rambled on.

"So sorry, sometimes I…I…I… What where you saying? Oh yes! When do I go? How do I get there?"

"You going to come with me. Is that ok? I just have to get someone else."

"Oh yes, yes fine!" I looked at him, and he nodded.

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, sir!" I gave him a salute, as he walked out.

I was out in just a little less than two minutes. There was a black SUV waiting. Fury was waiting, just like he said he would.

"That was quick. Have everything?" He asked.

"Yepper's! I got's it all," I said in a childs voice.

"We're going back to America. We're going to have to fly the-"

"Flying?" I screeched "I-I-I…. I can't fly! I hate it. I get sick, and then dizzy, I could die! We could crash, or worse!"

"Don't worry, here take this," He handed her a white pill. Ira looked up at Fury.

"It's a sleeping pill, I carried it here for you incase. I noticed you like taking the trains instead. You can take it now,"

"Благодарю автора,"(Thanks. Russian) I said, and took it without water.

We got inside the car, as I started to feel drowsy.

I was I, and out. I remembered being, carried by Fury to the plain, and him strapping me in.

I also remembered someone else getting on the plane. He was tall, very muscular, blonde hair, and blue eyes. But I also noticed Fury wasn't here. It was an older looking white man. He was wearing a suit, and talking to the blonde man.

I started waking up, and man did I want to go back to sleep. We were still on a plane. And it was in the air.

I started breathing heavily, looking all around.

"Ma'am are you alright?" The big blonde guy asked. I just looked at him as I stared hyperventilating.

The other guy who was in the suit looked over at me. He looked startled, but ran over to me.

"Hey, hey Ira you have to calm down. Ok?" I looked at him, and tried to calm down, but I couldn't .

He unstrapped me, and sat, me down on the floor.

"Alright, my names Agent Coulson. Just watch me breath, ok? You have to calm down."

I nodded, and put my head in-between my knees, watching Coulson breath in, and out.

After a few minutes, I calmed down enough. I was helped off the ground, and Agent Coulson, and a the blonde man.

"Do you want another one?" Agent Coulson asked me, holding out a sleeping pill.

"No thank-you."

He nodded, and put it back.

"I'm Steve Rogers ma'am, are you sure your alright?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Ah, Steve Rogers, Captain America. You know Peggy, and I where the best of friends. She was devastated when you went down. Just to let you know, she never really moved on, she adopted some little ones. I stayed with her, until I had to run again. She said for me to tell you one day, if you were ever found, That she loves you, and never gave up hope." I smiled at his, broken, confused look. I then relized we were still flying.

I started to tap my foot on the metal floor, humming Black Sabbath's Iron Man.

Finally we arrive, and I shot out of the plane once the door opened.

"Merci, merci! Merci mon cher Seigneur! Je pourrais mourir! Merci! "( Thank you, thank you! Thank you my dear Lord! I could of died! Thank you! French) I said, as I fell to the ground kisses it.

Agent Coulson laughed as he got out.

"Coulson," A women said. She had short red hair, and had two guns strapped on her thighs. "Fury said not to over whelm the girl!" She laughed.

"Here let me help you up ma'am," Steve said.

"Thank-you," I said I he helped me up.

"Welcome," he said, and turned away to talk to a man in about his thirty's.

"I did not over whelm her Tasha,"

"They need you on the bridge, their staring the face trace."

"Ok thank-you. Come on Ira,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R plz! Thank's! If you have any idea on what i should do for OC/ plz tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This sucker was hard to write! And pleas! Review I want to know what you ALL think!**

**Disclamier- I don't onw anything!**** Sadly *sobs***

* * *

When Mr. Rodger's, and Dr. Banner came in, finally, Fury had just said, "Good… Let's vanish."

Fury then turned towards Steve, and Dr. Banner as they sat down around the table.

"Gentlemen." Fury said. I then sat down, and he said, "Ira."

Steve got up, and handed Fury a ten dollar bill. I wonder if it was to a bet he lost, I thought to myself. I'll just have to do it quietly. I smiled to my self.

I walked over to Dr. Banner, and smiled widely.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm Ira, and you are Dr. Banner, right?"

"Yeah, and it's just Bruce."

"Cool,"

Fury then walked up to us.

"Thank-you for coming Dr. Banner,"

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce said as they shook hands.

"So um, how long am I staying?" He asked.

"Once we get out hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" I asked curiously.

Fury pointed over to Agent Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the plant. Cell phones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite it's eye's, and ears for us." Coulson said looking serious.

"We're not going to find him in time," A red headed women said.

I then spoke up saying, "Yeah, cause you have to narrow your field," All eyes turned to me. Bruce then went on.

"How many spectrometers do you have access to?" He asked.

"How many are there?" Fury said crossing his arms.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof, and calibrate them for gamma rays."

I then zoned out, into my memories.

_ It was 1905, just about three years after some people from H.Y.D.R.A., killed my father. I only found out that it was them by going back to my house after a few weeks. I found weapons, blood, and about 3 bodies. The weapons, and bodies were plastered with H.Y.D.R.A. tags, logos, you name it they had it on them._

_I was now wondering the allies of London, Britain. I knew H.Y.D.R.A. was after me. I was caught last year, and experimented on. I somehow gained a new power. I can now control electricity._

_I can still touch people, and not electrocute them. My other ability, the one I was born with, to control fire, counteracted it. I have to be in a trance to pull out my full power._

_ After a while of being on my own, and homeless, I slowly became insane. I then embraced my disease, Hyperthymesia. _

_ Sadly I remember everything._

_ I was still wondering the allies when I heard fast, but soft footsteps. I knew it was H.Y.D.R.A., it's always them._

_ I turned the corner, and flattened myself against the wall. The men were in all black, from head to toe. They were big. In all there were about 8 men. All about 6 feet tall, around 200-220 pounds._

_ Once the first guy came around the corner I stole his gun, and made a head shot._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Three more dead. The men were fighting back, and __hard.__ I just about to give up, when two men, both blondes, and very burly, jumped down from the building behind me._

_"Oi," The tallest man said. He had a thick British accent. " What you doin messing with her, eh lads?"_

_ The fight was only paused, because after he said that 2 of the men went after him. I was left with the other two._

_ I was doing just fine when the other man, he had thick Scottish accent, yelled over to me, " Oi, lassie, you guid?" I got distracted, and the last man I was fighting stabbed my right leg, and, knocked me out._

_ I came to what seemed like days. I was sure it was only a few hours._

_" Oi, lassie , I am sorry for back there," The Scottish man said as I opened my eyes. I was in a white room, on a soft bed with tan sheets. The man I was looking at had long blonde hair, a firm jaw, and he had a very muscular frame. _

_"It's alright," I said to him. I noticed he was wearing a black trench coat, black boots, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a purple vest. He was sitting on the chair by the bed. His left leg was propped up on the table, the other leg on the ground, and he was leaning on his right arm._

_"I'm Kai Walker, the lad that was with me is, Ross Graham. We where looking for ya. You hide pretty good lassie. Your father inspired many scientists in H.Y.D.R.A.. Only four have ever have ever escaped you, Ross, and me are one of them. We're looking for the other one. I would like to ask you for your help."_

_ I thought about it for a moment, and said, "I'll do it…"_

* * *

I was taken back to reality when an agent said, " We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%."

I got, and joined the Captain my the bridge.

"Location?" Coulson asked the agent.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigrstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Fury spoke up. "You're up. You to Ira." I nodded.

I went to suit up in a black cat-suit, black leather fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and my purple/red mask. My cat-suit had a red/blue sign on my back. It was the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo. The original one, mine.

I met Steve on the hanger, it wasn't long until we arrived.

An older man was standing up to Loki, he said, "Not to men like you,"

"There are no men like me." Loki retorted.

"There are always men like you."

" Look to your elders people," Loki said as he brought down his spare. "Let him be an example." Loki shot a ball of blue energy, but got reflected by the Captains shield. Slowly Steve stood up saying, "You know, last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki stood up, and said, "The soldier. The man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time." He retorts.

Natasha's, finally learned her name, voice came through speakers saying, "Loki, drop the weapon, and stand down."

He only responded by shooting at the Quinjet. I then jumped out. Loki looked over when I came, and stood by the Cap.

"Ah, and the women out of time. How was it running for almost half a century? And losing everyone you love?"

"Again, I'm not out of time." And with he shot at us. Steve threw hi shield at him, while I engaged in hand to hand combat with the man. I was kicked, and thrown as Steve caught his shield. He ran up punched Loki in the face, and threw hi shield up, again, as Loki tried to hit him with it. While Steve was down, I got back up, and attacked him.

"Duck!" Steve yelled, and I complied. Loki only hit down the shield as Cap went in to throw another punch. It missed. I too, got back in to the fight, when AC/DC's song 'Shoot to Thrill' came blearing from the Quinjet. I then saw Iron Man, Tony Stark, I think, came in to view. He shot at Loki just as he pushed me down. My head hit the side of the sidewalk, and everything went black.

~~~~~Steve's P.O.V.~~~~~

I watched as Stark shot at Loki, and landed. I noticed that the girl, Ira, had fallen when that happened. She wasn't getting up.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark said as went to check on Ira.

"She's dead." I said after checking her pulse. "You killed her!" I screamed at Loki.

Stark looked over, and said, "No she's not, look behind you."

I did, and sure enough, Ira was getting up.

"I-I- Your- Yo-"

"I know, I was dead. Funny that being dead, I've always found it exciting every time. You know once in 1940, I woke up with a licker bottler stuck in my gut. Any way's I explain later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updateing for so long , a lot has been happening! Let me know what you guys think!**

**REVIEWS**** = More Chapters!**

* * *

~~~~~Ira's P.O.V.~~~~~

Steve, Stark, Loki, and I were in the back on the Quinjet.

"I don't like it," Steve said. Him, and Stark were standing in the very back. I was sitting 2 seats away, on the floor. I was humming AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill; thanks to Stark.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark said.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

" Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's you thing Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things doing time as a Capsicle."

"I'll have you know!" I spoke up. "Doing time as a Capsicle was better than being me! I had to go through WW1, AND WW2! And the Great Desperation! The only time I was a way from that was when I was in Madagascar!"

They only looked over to me.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve went on.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

All the sudden there was thunder, and lighting.

"Where's this coming from?" I heard Romanoff say.

Loki looked a little worried from the looks of it..

"What's matter?" Steve asked. "Are you scared of little lighting?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded.

I hit me then. Thor, was Loki's brother; the god of thunder.

"It's Thor!" I yelled; just when a thump was heard.

Stark went, and opened the hatch.

"What are doing?" Steve yelled.

Loki's eye then changed to pure dark-green. Not blue/green.

Tony walked towards Thor but got hit by his stupid/awesome hammer, and tumbled on top of Steve.

Thor then proceeded to rip Loki out of his seat, and flew away.

"And now there's that guy." Tony muttered.

" Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter," I started, but Stark cut me off.

"If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Steve augured.

"I have a plan. Attack." And he flew after Thor, and Loki.

"I kinda like his, so yeah."

"You might want to sit this one-" Natasha was saying as I jumped off the plane.

Just as I was to hit the ground, Tony flew off with Thor. Men, always fighting. Leaving Loki to say, "I'm listening."

_Thump._

I finally hit the ground breaking my neck. All I knew was that I landed a few feet away from Loki.

When I woke up, again, I was staring into green eyes.

"I thought for sure you were dead." He said.

"I was." I told him.

"But how? You're not immortal are you?"

"In a way I am. My immortality came from a syringe. As for my other powers, I got from being tortured." I said flatly.

_Why am I telling you this?_ I asked myself.

His then flickered blue.

"Good." He said.

Finally the stupid fight was over, when Steve stepped in; we then headed back to HQ.

Bruce, and I were in the labs when Loki walked by. He gave Bruce an evil smirk, as he took of his glasses.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as Loki walked on by. Bruce looked up to me, grimly smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Later we were all in the little meeting room. Everyone, but Thor and I were sitting. He was looking out the, while I was pacing listening to Loki's, and Fury's conversation.

"In case it's unclear," Fury said walking up the steps in the cell room. "If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," Fury hit a red button. The floor under the cell opened, leading down to the ground.

"It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He yelled over the noise. Fury pushed the button, and the floor came back.

"Ant," Fury jested to Loki, and his cell. "Boot." He then jested to the control panel.

I then zoned out of their argument/conversation. I started pacing faster as an old memory came back to me.

_ It was a cold day in Moscow, Russia. I was in the capital, looking for a certain someone. A lot has happened sense I got my new "powers". I was found by a group, a nameless group, but nonetheless a big group. Men, and women of all ages, and heritage. They were looking to me for help, to help them, and the world. Three out of those fifty or people, came forward saying that they wanted me to be on their consul. Help the world with this no one knew about. It soon became know as S.H.E.I.L.D. _

_ Right now me, and another agent, were tracking down a man who went by the name of Rookie. I know stupid name, but that is what he calls himself. _

_ While we looking for him the agent with had died, and I was tortured for info on S.H.E.I.L.D , the they kept killing me I would just keep saying no. That's when they started testing on me, making me a lab rat. I then claimed a new power, and the name that stuck for good, Raze._

_ End of Flashback _


End file.
